The Education and Information Transfer Core (Core E;also known as the Education Core or EC) serves as a primary hub for information transfer in support of ongoing research and clinical enterprises for the Alzheimer Disease Research Center (ADRC) at Washington University School of Medicine. The EC coordinates educational offerings for all ADRC stakeholders, from our research participants and their family members, to medical students, residents and fellows rotating through the ADRC to learn about AD, to faculty and staff of the University, to professionals in our community and beyond, and others (including an increasing number of visiting foreign scholars). The Core also plays a critical bridging role linking our Center to the wider community and other organizations, such as the Alzheimer's Association, that serve the needs of persons with dementia and their families. The proposed aims listed below correspond to educational and outreach objectives of the Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) and its components, as implemented by the Education Core, key competencies and interests of the Core and is responsive to the challenges, barriers and opportunities unique to our ADRC. The Core E aims for 2010-2015 are as follows: 1. To facilitate recruitment and retention of participants in longitudinal studies of the ADRC and clinical trials to evaluate novel therapies for Alzheimer disease (AD) and related disorders, with special emphasis on minorities and other underserved populations. In these efforts the E C will work closely with C ore B: Clinical and its African American Outreach Satellite. 2. To educate individuals from minority and underserved groups to promote favorable attitudes and informed decision-making concerning dementia, obtaining appropriate medical care, utilization of support services, and participation in research. 3. To inform and raise awareness of Iay individuals and heath professionals concerning healthy aging, memory loss, AD and r elated disorders, early detection, and associated diagnostic, treatment and care options, and t o support the C ore's Rural Education and Outreach Satellite in accomplishing its related aims. 4. To maintain and grow educational initiatives to students, trainees, visiting scholars, staff and faculty of Washington University to enhance understanding of AD, promote dialogue and collaboration, inform about available resources, and foster a positive climate for learning, research and effective clinical care.